


Once upon a time there was a Meerkat

by Setsu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsu/pseuds/Setsu
Summary: “This is not really about Blaine, actually.”“Oh?”“Did I ever tell you about Sebastian Smythe?”“Nope.”“Oh, you’ll like this.”





	1. Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

> The one where I start wondering if I’ll ever let go of Kurtbastian!   
Next chapter on Sunday!

“Disgusting.” Kurt sighed, removing a banana peel from his Elf outfit while he was on bathroom break.

Rachel Berry and her stupid ideas.  _ Let’s do this Christmas gig, it’ll be fun! _ Also let it be known she enrolled Kurt without asking him anyway, this was a habit that would need to die,  _ quickly _ .

“I wouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

Kurt jumped and turned to be face to face with…

“Sebastian!”

He felt his face turn a little red and somehow tried to hide his outfit but really, he couldn’t do much about it. “Why are you here?”

“Shopping, what else?”

“Can’t you do that in Westerville?”

“I could, but I also like shopping in New York better.” He smirked, and Kurt realised he was a bit too close. “Nice outfit. So glad I didn’t miss that performance of yours, probably one of your best.”

“Can you not be a prick for 5 seconds?” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Not really, however I do actually find you kind of hot right now. Have you been working out?”

Kurt’s mouth fell open.

“Do you make a point to go after people who are already in a relationship?”

“Gay-Blaine cheated on you, I know you’re not together anymore.”

“How?”

“He’s been moping about it all over town, heard about it from Nick.”

“Well I don’t know if you know this but: I don’t like you.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t find me attractive.”

Kurt felt the wall behind him: he had been moving back, Sebastian had been walking closer, he was now stuck. He could hear Santana’s words echo in his lost brain:  _ You need to live it up _ .

Maybe Sebastian Smythe was a step too far, though. And what? Why was he even considering it!

“But  _ you _ don’t find me attractive.”

“Just told you I changed my mind about that.”

“When?”

“About 5 minutes ago.”

Why was Sebastian’s face so close? What was happening?

A random guy passed the doors which made Kurt snap out of it, he shook his head and pushed the Warbler away.

“I have to go back to work. Bye.” And he ran away, feeling stupidly hot, and probably horny which would explain why he let himself go with that stupid Santa thief later that day.

Kurt never told anyone about that encounter, and made sure he ignored the Warbler totally the day of the proposal. Sebastian himself was acting as if nothing had happened anyway. Well that’s what Kurt thought until he went to the bathrooms at Dalton after accepting Blaine’s proposal.

“We need to stop meeting like this.” Sebastian was standing by the door.

“What do you want Sebastian?”

“This is a loud suit Kurt, I think I liked the Elf costume better.”

“I literally just got  _ engaged _ .”

“Yeah, I was there. Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Aren’t you like,  _ just  _ back together?”

“Yeah, well we love each other, we’ve been through everything. Nothing, and no one, can come between us now.” Kurt crossed his arms. Sebastian wasn’t walking closer this time.

“Yeah,  _ right _ , congratulations, I guess. Hit me up when that changes.”

And he was gone. Again, another exchange Kurt decided to keep to himself, because really? The probability that Sebastian Smythe was hitting on him? 0. He was just playing a weird game.

However, Sebastian had been right, it did change.

And why was Kurt thinking about Sebastian in such a moment anyway? He sighed loudly.

“What’s up?”

He looked at Elliott, who was according his guitar. Blaine had gone back to Ohio, the engagement was off, not that Kurt hadn’t tried to save it.

He even made it so he would move back to Ohio, officially to help with New Directions, but really to do something about Blaine and he. All that for what? For Blaine Anderson to be dating DAVE KAROFSKY. Kurt had felt sick that day in that club. He excused himself to get to the bathroom. And guess what?

“Maybe it’s destiny.”

“Oh my fucking god.” Kurt turned to face Sebastian Smythe.

“I did tell you to hit me up once your relationship failed again.” The Warbler shrugged.

“I really cannot do this right now.”

“Yeah, Karofsky right? Blaine’s an idiot, I’m glad I saw that before it was too late. So, can we hook up now?”

“Wha-? no!”

“I figured.” Sebastian pouted. “Well I’m moving back to Paris tomorrow, so that was your last chance I guess.”

“Sure, bye Sebastian, enjoy France.”

Kurt sighed again.

“Ok, what’s up?” Elliot asked a second time, and walked towards him.

“Why am I an idiot?”

“Eh? You’re not, Blaine is.”

Kurt had called Elliott in tears the next day, and his friend had had very wise words. “This is over Kurt, come back here, I’m sure Isabelle can figure out something for your NYADA work project.”

And she had. Kurt was working full time for Vogue.com right now, as part of his degree. Carmen had agreed to it since he would’ve had to go on locations multiple times, which he did twice already: Los Angeles and San Francisco to be exact. So the whole “work outside of New York” point was still made.

Kurt wasn’t talking to anybody else in Glee now, except for Santana. Oh, and Rachel’s occasional rant when the Glee Club wouldn’t obey her. This had been good, and he was feeling much better already. It had been 5 months now, and he felt like the Klaine book was closing.

“This is not really about Blaine, actually.”

“Oh?”

“Did I ever tell you about Sebastian Smythe?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, you’ll like this.”

And for the first time ever, Kurt told the whole Sebastian Smythe story, weird bathroom encounters included. Elliott’s eyes were sparkling like Christmas had come early.

“Show me.”

“What?”

“A picture!”

Kurt laughed and looked Sebastian up on Facebook, there he was. His profile picture was of him on a boat probably somewhere in south of France. How would he know? Anyway, he looked tan and gorgeous, so of course Elliott nearly squealed when he saw it.

“I admire your restraint.” The singer said. “I would’ve jumped him during the Elf episode, the fact that you said no three time.” He shook his head. “ _ Three _ times Kurt!”

“I wasn’t in the right headspace and- what are you  _ doing _ ?!”

Elliot had pressed  _ Add friend _ .

“Says here he’s in Paris, where you’re going in two days.” Kurt was attending Fashion Week. “I’m helping you move on.”

Kurt grabbed his phone back, to see that Sebastian had already accepted the request and sent a DM.

_ Hey Princess, let’s meet in a bathroom soon ;). _

“Oh my…” Kurt shook his head. Well whatever. Why not eh? Blaine was still with  _ David _ , of all people. 

_ Hi meerkat. September 9 _ _ th _ _ , Vogue’s showroom? _

_ Lol. Add me to the list, I’ll be there. _

“What have I done.”

“The right thing.” Elliott laughed.

Kurt wasn’t so sure he had, but again, why not? As Santana once said: Get outside of Yourself, be free.

It was time to be free.


	2. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Sebastian, looking good.”  
“Thank you, so do you. Not sure if it’s any better than the elf suit, but definitely an improvement on the engagement one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Tuesday! Hope you enjoy this one :)

Kurt flew to Paris to attend Fashion week and, apparently, to meet up with Sebastian Smythe.

“Why are you being so fidgety?” Isabelle asked, she was flying with him.

“I erm, I’m nervous.”

“About what? We both know you're a genius at this job, you’ll be fine.”

“It’s not about the job... I will agree that I am confident about fashion in general.” Kurt sighed. “It’s about my +1”

“That Sebastian boy you made me add to the Opening Show guest list?”

“Hm, yes.”

Isabelle’s eyes started sparkling the same way Elliott’s had.

“Oh, so he  _ is  _ more than a friend?”

“He, er-m well he..” Kurt laughed nervously. “He isn’t really a  _ friend  _ to begin with?”

And this was how Kurt Hummel was now telling a second person the whole Sebastian Smythe story. His boss, so maybe it wasn’t really smart but Isabelle had always been like a godmother, even more so since the last Blaine debacle.

“Well I cannot wait to see what he looks like.”

The morning of the 09 th , Kurt was starting to wonder what was wrong with him. What was Sebastian expecting from this?

He remembered Rachel calling straight after his new friendship with Sebastian appeared online.

“Kurt, what is going on? Is Sebastian coming after you again?”

“Ah, I guess he is.” Elliott who was having dinner with Kurt at the time, had laughed out loud.

“What?”

“Nothing, don’t worry Rachel, we’re just meeting for a Vogue thing in Paris. Can I trust you to not tell anyone about this?”

“Oh, sure, we don’t need the others gossiping about it anyway, you know how they can be.”

“Exactly, thanks Rach, you’re the best.”

The fact was, after the last Klaine break up, Kurt had cut ties with everyone in Glee. He was done with their drama, he needed out. So, only Rachel had seen the new Facebook friendship, and it would be nice to keep it this way for now. 

And sure, it was a weird decision to keep Rachel Berry in your life if you didn’t want drama, but she actually was a very good friend to Kurt. Well, so was Santana, but she also had no presence online because of the sex tape situation, so he could keep that away from her for now.

“Stop worrying about it.” Isabelle finally said. “You can still say no to whatever, but it would be stupid to not at least meet him and see.”

After that, Kurt had been too busy with work and running around Paris to worry. On the morning of the 9 th , though, the stress came back. Isabelle had arranged for Kurt to be dressed by Gautier that day, so he knew he’d look good. The worry was making a fool of himself and then not being able to escape because he would be working, in fact, what a stupid idea to invite Sebastian to this!

The day went by, and before he knew it, Kurt was surrounded by models, designers, journalists, celebrities, and soon, Sebastian Smythe.

He tried to avoid the bathroom like it was hell, because that would be stupid. He didn’t need to go to find the Warbler though, since he showed up after the catwalk, handing Kurt a cup of Champagne.

“I really wanted to meet you in the bathrooms but I guess it would get a little creepy at one point.” He said with a smirk and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey Sebastian, looking good.”

“Thank you, so do you. Not sure if it’s any better than the elf suit, but definitely an improvement on the engagement one.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“A pretty one. So, how come you invited me?”

“Well my flatmate sent the friend request.”

“Figured it wasn’t from you.”

“I did invite you to this event.”

“Ah, better.” He raised his glass and drank from it.

“So wh-“

“Kurt! Is that him? Oh, my lord, you’re a pretty one, aren't you?” Isabelle showed up and grabbed Sebastian’s arm.

“Funny thing, I was just saying the same thing!”

“Cute. I’m Isabelle, nice to meet you.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you too. Love your work.”

“Thanks, ever thought about becoming a model?”

“Ah, not really, but thank you, honoured.”

“You’re welcome sweetie, you should come to the after party, see you there!” and she was gone.

“Well she’s drunk.” Sebastian said, looking at Isabelle who was now talking with another group.

“Actually, not that much.” Kurt smiled fondly. “So, what have you been up to?”

“Hmm, graduated high school here in Paris, my mother needed to move back and I followed. Always liked the energy in Europe better. Now attending a marketing and communication school.”

“Really? Not pursuing the arts then?”

“Absolutely not. I like singing but I also like money, you know.”

“You can make money from singing.”

“I’m not Blaine Anderson honey, people don’t like me, don’t want that to be an international fact.”

“It’s interesting that you have such a good understanding of yourself.” Kurt laughed, trying to ignore Blaine’s name cause it would still make him mad to hear it.

“I want to work in advertising, that’s where I like to put my creativity. I’ll start my own company once I’m out of uni.”

“Oh maybe I’ll hire you to promote my brand.”

“So you are working on your own stuff, I wondered.”

“Yeah, I think I’m done with music for a little while. I love everything I do with Vogue.com, and it gives me time to create some designs for myself.”

They kept talking, and Kurt was finding it a little unnerving how easy the discussion was. Also, not that chit chat wasn’t pleasant, but Kurt needed to understand why was Sebastian Smythe here in the first place.

He only built the courage to ask two hours later, at the private lounge where the after party was being held. Thank you, free cocktails.

“Sebastian, I have to ask.”

“Hm?”

“Are you… why are you here?”

“You invited me.”

“Not what I meant.” He pouted.

“You really want to know?”

“yeah, because I’m confused, and you-“ he couldn’t finish, because Sebastian’s lips were now on his.

When the Warbler stepped back, Kurt stayed silent for a second. This made no sense, but also, it did, and it was just weird.

“Is that a good enough answer?”

“Y-yeah, I… Would you mind doing that again?”

Sebastian laughed and obliged. He was a really good kisser.


	3. Once upon a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Once upon a time.” Kurt snorted, Sebastian was an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya Thursday !  
Sorry I blacked out when I wrote this chapter not sure what happened

A kiss led to another, Kurt woke up in the Warbler’s bed the next day. He massaged his head for a second, before turning to stare at Sebastian’s sleeping face.

Yeah that was probably something he could get used to.

However, Sebastian also probably didn’t see this as a recurring occasion.

Kurt stood up slowly, looked around for his clothes, most were in the room.

“Bathroom’s the second door to the right.” Sebastian mumbled.

“Thanks.” Kurt smiled.

“You can borrow some of my stuff if you want clean clothes.”

“Noted, you can sleep some more if you want…”

“Hm… don’t leave without saying goodbye…” and he fell back asleep.

Kurt stood up, found a change in the wardrobe and went to shower. He felt much more alive once out of the bathroom. Now what? Well Sebastian did ask Kurt not to leave without saying goodbye, so he walked back into the bedroom.

“Hey Princess.” The Warbler was up, still in bed though, checking his phone. He patted the bed next to him, so Kurt sat and was surprisingly greeted with a kiss. “Thanks for not running away.”

“I considered it.”

“Are you busy today?”

“No, I have the day off, then back to work.”

“Hm… when are you leaving Paris?”

“In 4 days.”

“Hm.” Sebastian pouted. “Wanna get breakfast?”

“Sure.”

Twenty minutes later, Kurt discovered that getting breakfast meant going out to the George V, which was a beautiful Palace with a very expensive menu. Now that he thought about it, Kurt realised Sebastian’s flat was a huge and beautiful one, a few streets away from the Champs-Elysees. Crap, he had forgotten the Warbler was rich.

“I can’t really afford this place.”

“I’m buying, don’t worry about it.” Sebastian said, sipping on his newly acquired coffee.

“Sebastian, what… do you always take your hook ups to breakfast?”

“They don’t even spend the night.”

“Ah.”

“Ok, let me tell you a story Princess.”

“Please do, I’m still very confused.”

“Once upon a time.” Kurt snorted, Sebastian was an idiot. “There was a Meerkat. Most people disliked the Meerkat, but it was fine because he himself didn’t like them very much.”

“Makes sense.”

“Oh, by the way, the Meerkat lived in Paris.”

“How did the Meerkat get such a good American accent?”

“He’s clever, plus, his dad’s American.”

“Ah. Ok. Continue.”

“The Meerkat lived most of his life hanging out with his siblings, didn’t make a lot of friends outside – again, didn’t like people. Plus, Meerkat knew something was different about him, and that something wasn’t really what society said was good. So, the further he’d be from people, the less risk.”

“The Meerkat’s indeed a smart cookie.”

“Hm, but the Meerkat still met someone. He was 14 and horny, because that’s what you are at this age, but frustrated, because he didn’t like the other girl meerkats.”

“Understandable.”

“So, he met someone in Paris. A transfer kid at school, we will keep him nameless. He couldn’t help but feel attracted to this one peculiar boy. And the Meerkat was confused, because he hated everyone, so why not this one oddity?”

“Was the Oddity very handsome?”

“Yeah, and charismatic. The new kid also seemed to enjoy the Meerkat’s moody character, and they ended up dating. The Meerkat didn’t tell anyone about it. He was scared about what his family would say. Plus, the Oddity kept saying it had to be their secret.”

Kurt already could tell where this was going.

“Of course, the secret got out. Some other people saw them together, took pictures, put them everywhere.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes. The Oddity was pulled out of school by his parents, and sent to a conversion therapy centre.”

“Fuck.”

“He committed suicide a week later.”

“Sebastian-“

“It was hell, Kurt. Not gonna lie. The Meerkat tried real hard to go meet his Oddity in the afterlife.”

Kurt didn’t know what to do, or what to say. He was feeling sick. He grabbed Sebastian’s hand. “I… I’m sorry.”

“Well, it wasn’t your fault. Anyway, turned out the Meerkat’s parents had no problem with their son being gay. However, he needed to be taken out of that School, he needed to start a new life somewhere else. So, he was sent to America, to stay with his grandparents and be home-schooled for a little bit.” Sebastian smiled softly. “And when he’d feel better, he was to attend a private school full of birds.”

“The Warblers…”

“Ding ding ding. Well, the Meerkat started a new life alright. Very destructive. It was the only way to forget, he thought. One thing was sure however, he would never let anyone get close again.”

This explained so much about Sebastian Smythe.

“And so, the Meerkat joined the Warblers?”

“And heard about a Special bird that had just transferred school, for another  _ boy _ .”

“I am guessing the Meerkat hated  _ that _ .”

“He really did. He knew relationships ended in chaos. So, when he met the Special bird, he did his best to break it up. However, that same day, he met the Princess.”

“And she had no time for the Meerkat.”

“Absolutely. The Meerkat wasn’t used to see a gay boy embrace his feminine side that way, live its free life.”

“I was everything your ex couldn’t be…”

“Yeah the Meerkat was absolutely set on making the Princess break.” Sebastian sighed. “And I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine… now that I know… Is that why David’s attempt made you take a u-turn?”

“Yeah, I felt like I betrayed my Oddity. Not a good time.”

“Okay, that explains our relationship up til’ High school.”

“Do you want to hear about The Meerkat and the Elf?”

“Very much.”

“The Meerkat likes Christmas in New York, so he always goes there to shop.”

“The Meerkat has too much money.”

“You don’t even know how true that is. Anyway, there he was, shopping, when he hears a voice he knows very well. So, he approaches the crowd, and here she is. The Princess. In a skin-tight Elf costume, looking surprisingly hot.”

“I really thought I imagined that bathroom scene.”

“Nah, the Meerkat was very serious that day, and all the other times he saw the Princess.” Sebastian smiled, “I was so pissed off that you gave Blaine another chance.”

“But you don’t do relationships.”

“True, but you do. I figured, maybe you could teach me.”

Kurt considered the boy in front of him. This had been Sebastian opening up to him. In a very weird way,  _ sure _ , but an efficient one. Kurt felt like he now knew a side of him that nobody else did.

“I’m not moving to Paris.”

“Fact, I am moving to New York in a month. Graduating early.”

“Ah, so he’s rich and he’s a genius.”

“Told you.”

“Sure, ok.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Sebastian. I mean, you will also need to be patient with me, I am still figuring out who I am without Blaine.”

“Deal.”


	4. 8 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he knew about Kurt was that he had pursued his career in design and had succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made this weird editorial choice and I hope it’s ok!   
See ya Saturday 👌🏻

Blaine felt a slight tuck on his hand and looked down upon a tiny human. A child, maybe 4 years old, was looking back at him with bright blue eyes and a face he thought he recognized but couldn’t tell from where.

“Eh, hello?”

“I’m lost.”

“Oh!” the Warbler looked back up to his fiancée, Jamie, who crouched to be at the child’s level.

“It’s ok, we’ll help. What’s your name?”

“Finn.”

“Hi Finn, I’m Jamie, and this is Blaine.”

“I know.”

“You do?” Blaine arched an eyebrow.

“You’re in my daddy’s schoolbook.”

That little thing was a smart one you could tell. And lucky that he got lost today, in a mall in Ohio, while Blaine was back for the first ever 1st Generation Reunion of the New Directions. A weird time to finally make a reunion party but hey – this was Glee, they never did anything like other people, and also, this was the first year everybody could be there at the same time. Well, most of them.

“Your daddy was in McKinley?” Jamie was looking around for the information desk or a security guard.

“Yes. We’re here for a party!”

“That’s nice. Let’s get to the help desk.” Blaine was trying to think of which Glee club members had a child. None of the ones he was still talking to for sure, which ruled out Sam, Tina, Artie, Rachel, and as far as he was aware Mr. Shue didn’t have another one. He knew Rachel and Jessie were trying for one but Finn was too old and looked nothing like them anyway. What was weird was that he hadn’t heard anything about this, even if Tina and Rachel were usually very good with gossip. Except if, of course…

He had lost contact with Kurt after the David Karofsky club encounter, 8 years ago. A relationship that actually ended soon after… Blaine tried to contact Kurt again then, but it turned out to be an impossible task. Nobody was in touch with him anymore. 

He knew Rachel was, but she never mentionned him and refused to break the trust of her best gay. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Quinn were still in touch with Kurt for sure, but not with Blaine.

All he knew about Kurt was that he had pursued his career in design and had succeeded, since he was in every fashion magazine… When he wasn’t writing for Vogue, he was modelling for GQ or designing for the stars. Blaine had to avoid every magazine ever for a while. But as famous as Kurt had gotten, his private life had been kept secret. To be honest, it had been hard to lose Kurt, but Blaine was okay now. Actually, he had wanted to contact him for a while but didn’t know how…

Blaine had pursued acting and ended up moving to L.A. He met Jamie on the set of a movie, about 4 years ago. They got engaged this year and it was already all over the tabloids, so Blaine could actually use a few tips from Kurt about how to keep secrets such as having a child. Because now that he had connected the dots, there was no doubt that this boy was Kurt’s. The name, the eyes, the porcelain face.

“So Finn, is you daddy Kurt Hummel?” Blaine finally asked, to which Jamie looked at him curious. Of course, Jamie knew about Kurt, and he actually was the one encouraging Blaine to contact him back for better closure.

“Smythe.”

“What?” Blaine stopped walking abruptly.

“Kurt Hummel-Smythe.”

“Finn! Oh my god baby boy…” 

Blaine turned his head to see Kurt running towards them. Finn had let go of the Warbler’s hand to jump in his dad’s arms and curl up.

“Sorry! I was looking away and then I took a wrong turn.”

“Blaine?” He looked away from Kurt to see… Yup. Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine had not been in touch with Sebastian since the proposal to Kurt so this was just a complete shock. Sebastian Smythe looked good, as usual. Tall, handsome, and wearing a very well fitted suit.

“Yeah hi… Woaw, ok.” He stepped forwards and shook Sebastian’s hand. “It’s been a while… Finn recognized me from the yearbook somehow?”

“He’s a smart cookie.” That was Kurt, who had stood up with his son still in his arms.

Kurt was still as stunning as ever. Blaine caught himself thinking there probably wasn’t much editing to his pictures in magazines.

“Are you okay? You’re very pale.” That was Jamie, which made Blaine shake his head to try and come back to Earth.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, a bit of a shock. Jamie, this is Kurt, and Sebastian.”

“I figured.” He smiled and shook both of their hands. “Nice to meet you, I’m Blaine’s fiancé.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Kurt had a genuine smile, and didn’t look surprise which led Blaine to believe he had better informers than he did.

“Can we offer the two of you a coffee to thank you?” Sebastian asked. “Plus, Blaine, you do look like you could use one.”

“Sure.”

And so, they went to the Lima Bean and got a table.

“I would’ve thought Rachel had spilled the beans. I am very impressed.” Kurt finally said.

“Nope, complete silence. Well she knew we parted on bad terms, I think she didn’t want any awkwardness.”

“Yeah… So, erm, Sebastian?” The other Warbler was with Jamie, ordering for everyone, which meant Kurt and Blaine were alone now.

“Oh yeah I know, weird right?”

“Well, now that I actually think about it you two were  _ obsessed _ with each other.” Blaine laughed, nervously.

“Right. Well, it’s a long and weird story involving bathrooms and you don’t want to hear it.”

“It’s fine Kurt. I’m just sad we didn’t get to mend things.”

“And here you go.” Sebastian, Jamie and Finn were back. Finn sat on Kurt’s lap and started eating the biggest cookie ever made.

“So, Jamie was telling me how the two of you met. When’s the wedding?”

“December, white wedding.” Blaine smiled.

“That is so nice. Totally wanted that but Sebastian here insisted on Summer.”

“Because Winter is cold, Princess.”

“Thank you captain obvious.” Kurt rolled his eyes, Finn giggled, obviously used to his fathers’ banter.

They discussed some more, catching up, until Kurtbastian had to go because it was time to feed little Finn something more consistent than a cookie. They said goodbye, anyway, they’d meet again on Saturday for the Reunion.


	5. Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, guess who I ran into yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, so I’ll post another tomorrow!

Blaine had a brunch meeting with Artie, Tina and Sam the next morning.

“So, guess who I ran into yesterday.” Of course, this was the first thing he needed to discuss.

“I don’t know, Quinn?”

“Kurt.”

“Oh boy.” They all looked uneasy, as Kurt had always been a touchy subject and they actually hadn’t mention him in years now.

“No it’s all cool really, and you guys know I love Jamie. But I wasn’t expecting  _ who _ I found him with.”

“Kurt is dating?”

“Kurt is  _ married _ .” 

“You are kidding!” Tina was clearly in complete shock that she didn’t know about such a huge gossip.

“Oh, and get this, Kurt is also… a  _ father _ .”

“WHAT.” They were all flabbergasted now. So glad I used that word.

“There’s more.” Added Blaine.

“Impossible.” Gasped Tina.

“The father?” Continued Blaine.

“Blaine I’m not sure I can handle more.” Sam shook his head.

“Sebastian Smythe.” Complete silence.

“Oh and there’s  _ more _ .” They all jumped and turned to see Santana grinning at them. “Hey losers, saw you by the window and thought I’d say hi.” She grabbed a chair and sat at their table.

“Santana! How are you?” Sam started but Tina had no time for greetings.

“What more?”

“Well they needed a mother didn’t they.”

“Wait. You?”

“No not me, Blaine. You’ve seen Finn didn’t you? Kurt told me. Does the child look Latino?”

They all started to think but Blaine had the answer.

“Brittany.”

“Yup.” Santana was grinning again.

“Of course, he’s clearly advanced for his age so I guess that’s a mix between Brit’s unexpected IQ and Kurt’s irrefutable logic right there.”

“Yeah, we weren’t supposed to tell him before he was older but he outed us very quickly.” Santana laughed.

“Do you know why they chose Kurt as a donor?”

“Yeah, Sebastian has an older sister and brother that already have kids, so the Smythe genetic heritage is secured.”

“Oh of course, Kurt’s an only child.” Blaine remembered that he always thought they would use Kurt as well since Coop would probably end up finding the One. Which he did, they were expecting.

“But guys are we going to overlook this? Kurt and  _ Sebastian _ ?” Tina was clearly not getting over it.

“They actually make a lot of sense.” Santana said. “Like, sorry Blaine, awkward-“

“No, it’s fine really! I’m engaged and happy.”

“Oh cool. Well, when he found you with Dave, Kurt had a bit of a break down. He moved back to New York and started working full time for Vogue.com.”

This part of the story Blaine had no clue about, he had been busy dealing with his own feelings. 

“As it turns out, and I only know this because Rachel needed to tell at least one person… Smythe had been hitting on Kurt for a while now! And they met again in Paris, where they hooked up. Hummel, the Princess, hooked up with Smythe, it’s my favorite story of all time.” Santana waived to Brittany by the window to tell her to come in. “Ah there she is.”

“Hi!” Brittany started greeting everyone and sat on Santana’s lap. “What are you talking about?”

“How Kurt and Sebastian started.”

“Ohh, I remember when they met again in New York.”

“Right? It just made sense.”

“You will see them together, they really work.” Added Brittany. “Like two gay princes. And Finn is the best.”

“Isn’t it weird for you to have a kid that is not really yours?” Asked Sam.

“No! Because he has parents and they adore him. And we babysit him often so we get to hang out. But even then it doesn’t feel like he’s my son, more like he’s my nephew or something.”

“You’ll see on Saturday.”

And so they would.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rachel I cannot believe you kept this a secret.” Blaine said, again.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian walked towards Kurt to help him fix his jacket.

“Yeah, I mean I survived Blaine and that was the hard part, right?”

“You literally broke down as soon as we made it home.”

“Yeah…” Kurt looked away, but Sebastian pulled him into a kiss.

“It’s fine, it was to be expected you hadn’t seen him since  _ that  _ time. I know you love me now.”

“I really do. It was just a bit of a shock, I’m glad I had it before tonight.”

“ _ And _ , you married me,  _ and,  _ we had a child together so really you can’t leave me.”

“Are you telling me or you?”

“Bit of both.”

Kurt laughed and kissed his husband again, before turning towards the door as Finn came in.

“Hey baby boy. Looking good!”

“Gran’ chose for me!” He said as Sebastian was picking him up. Carole loved her grandson more than anything, and Finn spent most of his time with her when they were in Ohio. You could barely pull them apart.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah!”

“Do you remember the rule?”

“They are all very curious and I should not answer any questions.”

“Exactly. Santana and Britt will be there as well as Rachel.”

“Cool.”

So, the family made their way to McKinley, knowing they probably were the main event. It was funny, because Rachel and Blaine were famous actors by now, and most of the Glee Club did very well for themselves, but because Kurt had made his life so private, he had also made himself the curiosity.

They parked the car, Kurt grabbed Finn: having his son against him would help feeling protected. Well, that, and Sebastian’s hand on his lower back, pushing him gently towards the school.

“Kurt hi wow! I heard but that’s crazy!” Sam Evans was walking towards them.

“Hey Sam, you remember Bas… This is Finn.”

“Yeah, it’s really nice to see you. Hi Finn! I was close with the original Finn, he was the best.”

“Yes I know.” Finn snuggled a little against Kurt. He wasn’t a shy kid but this was going to be a lot of unknown people. They all walked to the gymnasium, to stumble upon...

“Well isn’t it Porcelain, Mean Warbler and their hidden child.” Sue.

“Hi Coach.” Kurt smiled. “How have you been?”

“Very well, not enchanted that I have to see you all losers again.” But she smiled. “Should you be bringing a tiny child to a party?”

“I knew people would want to meet Finn, my dad is picking him up in an hour.”

“I see, well, go ahead. I am going to leave before Shuester shows up.”

So she did.

“That woman…” Growled Sebastian. He didn’t add anything and they walked in.

It looked like most of the others had make it already, which meant the whole place turned kind of silent and everybody looked at them. Kurt pouted, and Sebastian whispered in his ear “That’s probably where we should start singing” which made him laugh out loud.

Right after that, Santana walked towards them.

“Hi there! Thank god you made it, I cannot.” She grabbed Finn straight away to cuddle him.

“Hi Satan, hey Brit.” The others started talking again.

“Hey again.” Blaine and Jamie arrived next, followed by Rachel.

“Hi boys!” She hugged Kurt and Sebastian. “I missed you.”

“Rachel I cannot believe you kept this a secret.” Blaine said, again.

“Well it wasn’t my story to tell, I know I can be a lot but I care about Kurt, I would never break his trust.”

“Thanks Rach, you did good.” Kurt smiled.

“Kurt! Woaw dude, woaw.” They laughed as Artie was coming now, and also said hi to Tina and Mike. Quinn, who they already had contact with since she moved to New York, finally made her way to them.

“Quinn!” Finn ran to her – after escaping Santana’s embrace. He was obsessed with her which was always making Kurt kind of regret the chosen name.

“Hey beautiful. I have been questioned a lot about you little one.” She said, holding him now and walking towards Kurt and Sebastian. “How are you two doing?”

“Yeah good.” Sebastian had his arm around Kurt’s waist. “They’re all so surprised by Finn they don’t ask anything about me.”

“Give them time. I sometimes hardly believe it myself.”

“What do you mean? We are perfect together.” Sebastian pouted which made Finn giggle.

But Quinn was right, as, a couple hours later, once Finn had gone home, the questions started.

“Like how do you end up marrying Sebastian Smythe?” Tina blurted out.

“It’s more how did I convince him.” Sebastian said with a smile. “I knew after the Blaine debacle he’d freak out. But we decided to have Finn and it would’ve been difficult legally if we didn’t have the same name.”

“So he tricked me basically.” Kurt sighed dramatically, making their audience laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot how I ended that chapter and I am sorry I did this lol. Next chapter tomorrow!


	7. The Smythes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt had charmed his way into the Smythe household very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop

The rest of the evening went by quickly and thankfully without any incident – which was a miracle when Glee was involved. Kurt, Sebastian and Finn were now on their way to the Smythe’s house, as they had promised to spend the 4 th of July there.

Somehow, this family event had turned into a Warbler reunion though, as Nick, Jeff, Trent, their partners and yes, Blaine and Jamie were invited. Truth be told, after the first shock of seeing Blaine, Kurt was not against the idea of maybe rebuilding a friendship.

Sebastian wasn’t against it, as he had great confidence in his relationship with the designer.

“We’re home!” Sebastian said passing the door. The Smythe mansion was modern and open, Sebastian really liked coming back here. Finn ran to the living room to probably find his grandparents.

“Hello family.” His mother, Julie, was on the sofa, already hugging her grandson. Funnily enough, Finn kinda looked like her, as she was blond with blue eyes. Sebastian was sure he remembered her having darker hair but something was telling him she took advantage of her white hairs to dye them a similar colour to Finn’s.

“Hi Julie, hi Franck.” Said Kurt turning to Sebastian’s father who entered the room right after them. Kurt had charmed his way into the Smythe household very quickly. Sebastian’s parents had moved back to the US when their first grandchild was born, so that it would be more easy to spend time with their family.

“How was the trip?”

“Yeah fine, Finn slept the whole way so he has energy to spare though.” Sebastian said.

“Oh well how about some more swimming lessons?” Julie offered, and Finn jumped in joy at the idea, running towards the pool. So, while their son was now occupied, the couple took the opportunity to rest on the sofa and chat with Franck.

“Are Burt and Carole still coming on Saturday?”

“Yes, they’re excited to see you.” Their parents got along very well.

“Great, it should be fun. How’s the Company?”

“All good.” Sebastian smiled. His Advertising company had taken off quickly once he had created it. Sebastian was good at it, and most big brands were looking to him to sell their products. It was also a lot of money which meant, between that and Kurt’s empire, they could afford an amazing life and give Finn anything his big brain needed. Speaking of which.

“And how is school for Finn?”

“It’s a mix. He likes the classes but is already getting bored of them… a 4 year old in 1 st grade is already a lot, so we can’t really put him higher.” 

The 6 years old children were already confused about Finn being in class with them…

“Home-school?”

“We want him to hang out with kids. We’re thinking we might have to put him in a private nerd school.”

“Don’t call it that!” Kurt frowned.

“Well it is a nerd school isn’t it!” Sebastian pouted.

“I can only hope Finn will not end up like his mean daddy.” Kurt laughed, sitting next to his husband.

“Truly I don’t know why Sebastian turned out like this, his brother and sister are  _ fine _ .”

“Well there’s one in every family.” Kurt said fondly, kissing Sebastian on the cheek. They all joked about it but they also all knew what happened to Sebastian to turn him into a little monster.

Finn finally came back from swimming with Julie, they all had dinner, put him to bed, and spent the evening talking. Felix and Celia – Sebastian’s siblings, arrived with their family a little later, so they only went to bed at about 3 am.

Which meant that when Finn showed up at 7, jumping on their bed, life wasn’t great.

“Finn baby what did we say about that?” Sebastian growled, catching the little thing between his arms to try and stop him from stomping Kurt.

“I waited an hour you know…”

“Let’s call that progress…” Sebastian smirked. Kurt was still asleep, somehow.

“On y va? (Let’s go) ” Finn spoke French and English, of course, because Sebastian did.

“Oui, tes cousins sont arrivés hier. (Yes, your cousins arrived yesterday)” So Sebastian stood up, put on some joggers and a tank top, and they went downstairs, letting Kurt sleep.

“hi!!!” Finn ran to his aunt who was already there, with her daughter and son who were twins. They were 4 years older than Finn but loved hanging out with him anyway.

“Kurt still sleeping?”

“Yup, will you survive with only me to talk to?”

“Better than two 8 years old who only want to tell me about Pokemon cards.”

“I’ll try my best.” They laughed.

Kurt joined them an hour later. The 4 th of July BBQ would only start from 1 pm so they had time to get ready and help the staff put everything together- because of course there was staff. With just family there would be 12 people, add 4 warblers and their plus one, this was a party of 20 pax.


	8. 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie was driving him and Blaine to the Smythe mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer died. Rest In Peace

Jamie was driving him and Blaine to the Smythe mansion.

“How are you feeling?”

“Ok I guess, it will be fun to see the guys and I like that Kurt and I are talking again. It’s just weird to see his new life and not feel connected to it, if that makes sense?”

“It does. Well we should invite them to L.A, so he sees  _ your _ life. You’re pretty successful you know that?”

“Yeah. You’re right, as always. Thank you.” 

It did feel like he wasn’t because he was currently bathing into Kurt’s success. Kurt’s wedding, Kurt’s child, and now driving in a very rich neighbourhood to Kurt’s step-family’s mansion. But Blaine was doing well. He loved Jamie, they had a really pretty villa in Calabasas, his job as an actor was going well…

“No worries. Ah! Here we are.”

They had taken a right turn to a gate that opened once they rang and led them to an outside parking. They were the first one there it would seem. The couple got out of the car and walked towards the house, where Sebastian was waiting for them.

“Hey! Thank you for coming guys. Was it easy to find?”

“Yeah the huge gate made it quite obvious.” Jamie said laughing and Sebastian laughed back.

“My parents like to make an impression.” He said, leading them inside the house towards the garden. In one look around Blaine had already spotted 3 pictures of Finn with probably his grandparents, then other family pictures including one family portrait with everybody, Kurt included.

“Oh hi Blaine and Jamie.”

The Warbler looked down to see Finn smiling at them. He looked so much like Kurt, with much blonder hair, but still. Striking. 

“Hey Finn, how are you?”

“Great! My cousins are here, I never see them because they live in Paris now.”

“That’s cool.” Added Jaime. “Do you speak French then?”

“Yeah!” And he was gone with no further notice.

“Sorry, we’re still teaching him to be less random. He tends to think faster than he speaks and doesn’t realise he ends conversations abruptly.” Sebastian was giggling to himself. “Believe it or not,  _ that  _ was progress.”

They made it to the garden and said hi to Kurt and the Smythe family.

“So you’re the poor kid Sebastian blinded in high school!” Said Felix, Sebastian’s older brother.

“Yeah that’s me.”

“Oh my god the scandal. It was the first time I saw my parents actually mad at him. He used to get away with  _ everything _ .”

A few minutes later, Nick and his wife arrived, followed by Jeff, his wife and 2 kids.

“Trent and Eric will be late! They’re picking up Santana and Brittany.” Explained Jeff.

“Cool.” Kurt shook his head. “They were supposed to spend the day with Brittany’s parents, but they forgot they weren’t in town? I don’t even now I swear.”

“Which makes me wonder again why you chose Brittany?” Said Jeff. “Like don’t get me wrong she’s stunning and incredibly nice, but she’s a bit all over the place.”

“Genetics and hope.” Replied Sebastian. “We told you, she’s tall, blond, blue eyes, better chance that the child would look mildly like me. And as we all know she’s actually smart, just naïve.”

“Yeah! And it worked out in the end. You even made us a little Sheldon Cooper.” Jeff added and laughed when Kurt pouted.

“So he is a genius?” Asked Jamie. “I mean it is quite obvious he’s advanced…”

“Yeah he’s got super high IQ. We got him tested at 3 which made us look crazy to everyone else. But he could already talk very well and the person that did the tests realised he already had a grasp of the alphabet and could read some words? He’s in first grade now…”

“Woaw.” Blaine looked at Finn who was playing with his cousins. He looked like a normal kid.

“It’s a challenge. But we can deal with smart.” Kurt smiled. “I’m scared of teenage Finn though, neither Bas’ nor I were easy to handle.”

“You were fine.” Santana said to Kurt as she walked in. “Smythe was a problem.”

“You didn’t raise him.” Burt Hummel appeared with a glass of Sangria in his hand. “Kurt was a stubborn child, so as a teen he definitely tried me.”

“Well I didn’t try to blackmail an opposing team or blind an opponent.” The designer shrugged.

“No, but you did run head first into a bully’s locker-room to confront them. Someone else than Dave could’ve hurt you badly.” Reminded Burt.

“Actually, you also decided to join the football team to prove a point instead of come out to your dad.” Added Santana. 

“You infiltrated Dalton, a very secure private school, to spy on us.” Blaine was apparently part of that discussion now.

“Oh ok FINE.” Kurt threw his hands in the air laughing.

“Why didn’t I see how badass you were back then.” Sebastian sighed. “Would’ve come for you sooner.”

Once everybody had made it to the Smythe’s mansion, the party got its proper start. Blaine was happy to see his old Warbler friends, and to present Jamie to everyone in Ohio. What he hadn’t really plan was for Jamie and Kurt to get along so well. He was watching them from afar, the two were talking by the pool in a very animated conversation.

“Weird?”

“Yeah.” Blaine turned his head to see Sebastian arrive with two beers, handing one to him. “Well I guess I have a type. “

“You definitely do.”

“And I thought Kurt wasn’t yours?”

“I know, same.” Sebastian smiled. “Actually, I don’t really have a type, Kurt was just in the way of getting you. In other circumstances, the virgin badass would’ve gotten all my attention I’m sure.”

“I’m thankful you didn’t see his audition for NYADA then.”

“Yeah Kurt showed me a couple years back, turns out Santana had snuck in and filmed the whole thing.”

“And she never told me!” Blaine pouted. “Anyway, I’m really happy for the two of you. Sure, it was a bit of a shock, but you clearly built a good life.”

“Thanks, you should visit us in New York sometimes.”

“Will do, and you guys should come to L.A.”

“We are actually, in August, Kurt has a Fashion show.”

“Oh well let’s meet up!”

“Sure.” They drank to that, then Finn ran to his dad to ask him whatever and Sebastian was gone. Dad Sebastian was adorable, which was a weird feeling to have towards him.

“Daddy!”

Kurt was now talking with Jeff, Nick and Jamie, when Finn called him. He turned his head to see his son and husband walking towards him.

“What’s up baby?” he took Finn in his arms.

“I’m tired.”

“Well you’ve been running around.”

Finn didn’t reply, just closing his eyes to rest.

“I’ve always thought you’d be the best father.” Nick said. “You cared so much back in Dalton…”

“I didn’t realise you guys were close.” Sebastian said raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, we spent a lot of time together while Blaine was busy being the star.” Jeff laughed. “Nick and I were figuring ourselves out, Kurt helped a lot. Even though he had his own issues… He was always here to talk.”

“Come on don’t make me blush.”

“But it’s true.” Nick pouted. “So, it was obvious you’d be a great dad. Sebastian on the contrary…”

“Oh, come on at least I was always gonna be the fun dad.”

“You’re not though, you’re so protective, I don’t envy Finn’s first girlfriend, or boyfriend, who knows.”

“That child is straighter than the day is long.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I blame Santana.”

They all laughed, Finn had actually fallen asleep so Kurt went back inside to put him to bed. He went back to the garden just in times for the fireworks that the Smythe had organised.

“How are you?” Sebastian had grabbed him by the waist to pull him into a hug.

“All fine, kind of ready to go home though. It’s a lot of emotions being in Ohio.”

“Agreed.”

“And I miss work.”

“Of course, you do.” Bas’ laughed and kissed his workaholic husband.


	9. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are!  
Thank you for following this story ! 
> 
> I wrote a lot for A Fox and a Lion!!! Coming to you soon :)

When they did pass the door of their Brooklyn house, Sebastian was the first to sigh in relief. The life he had built with Kurt was all that really mattered and being too far from it was sometimes too much to ask..

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Kurt asked, sitting on the couch next to his absent-minded husband.

“When we met in Paris.” He replied, passing his arms around the designer. “How I was actually lost and didn’t admit it until that breakfast at the George V.”

“Maybe we should’ve had our wedding in Paris. It’s where we found each other, and ourselves.”

It was cheesy, but it was true.

——————

_ “So, you’ve been seeing Sebastian for a month now. When do we get to see him?” Santana and Brittany were having dinner at Kurt that weekend, so they were now lounging in his living room while he was cooking. Elliott was out on tour with his new band.  _

_ “I can invite him tonight if you want, well, if you swear not to be mean to him.” _

_ “Only if he does the same.” _

_ “He’s changing, he really wants to move on you know.” _

_ “Well invite him over then!” _

_ Kurt texted the Warbler who agreed. “He’ll be there in an hour. Again, be nice.” _

_ “Always.” _

_ “Are you really dating?” Brittany asked. _

_ “I think so… He’s actually nice.” _

_ “Nice?” _

_ “Well if not nice, interesting. He makes me laugh, it’s refreshing.” _

_ “Hey?” Santana pouted. _

_ “You two are everything, I owe you a lot and you know it.” _

_ The doorbell rang an hour later. _

_ Santana jumped towards the door to open it. “Hey again Smythe, it’s been a while.” _

_ “Hi, are you planning on challenging me to a duet or something or can I come in?” They both laughed and Sebastian passed the door. _

_ Kurt’s flat was very well designed. It was spacious too, which in New York meant expensive. The boy must’ve been making good money. _

_ “Hey Sebastian, sorry for the last-minute invite.” _

_ “All good, did get some wine on the road.” The Warbler said, bringing the bottle to the kitchen. _

_ The Saturday dinner became some kind of a tradition then. _

_ —————— _

“You were so visibly still hurt at the time.” Sebastian continued, playing with the hair of his Kurt. “And I was too, just didn’t realise. You, Elliott, Santana and Brittany really helped me be a better person.”

“Life is really weird sometimes isn’t it…”

“Yeah, definitely. The weirdest group of friends ever.”

“I remember when you started going out for drinks with Santana, it was like an alternate universe.”

——————

_ “Smythe!” Santana waived at Sebastian, she had found a good table at their favourite gay bar. They would meet anytime Brittany and Kurt were working late. _

_ “Hey, how’s life?” _

_ “Good! You? Packed?” _

_ “Urgh, finally yes.” Sebastian was moving in with Kurt. _

_ The past year had been the best of his life. He felt like he had real friends, they had built something very strong together. He was excited to live with his beautiful Princess. Kurt who had started to model for Vogue was now going to do so for GQ while creating his own brand. Sebastian was very happy about that mostly because Kurt had used him as a model for a lot of his pieces and it was really good fashion to get for free. _

_ —————— _

“Oh I remember when you asked me to move in.” the designer said with a giggle.

“I think it was more nerve-wracking than asking you to marry me.” Sebastian laughed. “Because I knew you loved me enough to get married and it was going to be best for when we would have a child. But me moving in? You had no reason to say yes.”

“Apart from you being hot as hell and the best thing in my life?”

“If you put it this way…”

Announcing their engagement had been the funniest part of their relationship. Of course their family and close friends knew they had been going out for years, so they weren’t surprised at all. Everybody was excited. On Sebastian’s part of the family, that the terrible child had finally found peace. On Kurt’s side, that the designer was receiving the love and happiness he deserved. But, other people’s reactions? Priceless.

“Who was your favourite person to tell we were engaged?”

“Oh my god, remember how Quinn flipped out?”

Quinn had lost touch with most of the Glee Club, and eventually even with Puck. They had met her by pure coincidence during a Club Opening in New York, as she had somehow turned into quite the business woman in the night life. Don’t ask.

——————

_ “Kurt, woaw it’s been forever… You look really good. How are you?” _

_ “I’m fine, hi Quinn. It’s been years, nobody knew where you were!” _

_ “Yeah, I guess I just needed out of the drama, I’m much happier now. Built myself a healthier life you know…” _

_ “I definitely get that.” _

_ “Are you here with Blaine?” _

_ “Oh god no.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “We broke up a while ago.” _

_ “Oh.. I’m sorry…” _

_ “No it’s fine, I’m engaged to someone else, we’re getting married in July.” _

_ “Really? Who is he?” She turned to see Sebastian arrive with two drinks and her mouth dropped open. “no way..” _

_ “Quinn, you remember Sebastian?” _

_ “You are fucking kidding me! No way! How? What? Ok, I need vodka..” _

_ —————— _

Kurt giggled at the memory of Quinn downing a couple shots before listening to their story.

“Quinn’s been a good friend since we met her that night.”

“And Finn is in love with her, which is hilarious considering…”

“Can’t believe you talked me into naming our son Finn…”

“Don’t even… you agreed straight away.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

——————

_ “Hey girls.” Kurt opened the door to Santana and Brittany. They were having their traditional Saturday dinner. “Come in before you get cold.” _

_ “Thanks!” Santana rushed Brittany in and they were sat in Kurt and Sebastian’s living room a few minutes later. _

_ Kurt and Brittany had been trying to get pregnant for a couple of months now- not the traditional way of course, but it hadn’t been successful so far. It was okay, they had time. The designer and Sebastian were only married since July that same year after all. _

_ “Hey!” Sebastian came out of the kitchen. “What can I get you ladies? Santana Gin tonic right? Same for you Britt?” _

_ “No thank you, I’ll have juice.” _

_ “Really? You don’t have to if it’s about the pregnancy thing you know.” Kurt said. “You can have a drink, next try is in a week after all.” _

_ “Well.” Brittany smiled wildly. “It is about the pregnancy thing, but not for the reason you think.” _

_ Kurt stopped moving. “What” _

_ “Guys…” Santana was full on crying. “She’s pregnant.” _

_ —————— _

The screams that escaped the Hummel-Smythe household that day probably scared the neighbours. They hugged, cried, talked loudly for hours… Life was good.

When they finally had the meeting about the sex of the child and heard it was a boy, Kurt sobbed for hours. He really had hoped it would be, because there was only one name possible.

——————

_ “Would you… Could we name him Finn?” Kurt had asked hesitantly to Sebastian. _

_ “Finn… Yes, yes of course.” He had replied straight away. There was no doubt in his mind that it was the best name possible. _

_ And everyday since Finn’s birth, he had proven himself worthy of the name. Finn was definitely smarter than his missed uncle, but he was as kind, open minded, and generous, as Finn Hudson had been. _

_ —————— _

“Daddies! What are you doing?” Speaking of which, the boy ran to them and joined his parents on the sofa.

“Talking about how we met, how we had you…”

“Why didn’t you tell me... I want to hear…”

Finn loved hearing about his parent’s past, he would laugh out loud at the idea that they used to not like each other.

After all, the only world Finn Smythe knew was one were Kurt and Sebastian adored each other. Where his aunties Santana and Brittany visited every Saturday and always brought him a new book or where Elliott would surprise him after school to take him to the cinema to watch cartoons.

To him, the feud between Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe was a myth. He was still unsure about that Santa Claus character, but the one thing he knew was, his parents had always loved each other.

Maybe he wasn’t wrong.

He was a genius after all. 


End file.
